The Mirror Universe
by Multiverse
Summary: This is my first story. It is my respone to In A Mirror, Darkly in particular and to Star Trek's approach to the Mirror Universe in general. Please read and review.


**Star Trek: Enterprise**

The Mirror Universe

"Captain, There is a message from Starfleet coming in on a secure channel" Comm. Officer Hoshi Sato said. "Put it through to my ready room" Enterprise Captain Jonathan Archer replied from his seat at the center of the bridge. "Daniels, you have the bridge" He continued as he got up to answer the call from Starfleet. Commander Daniels was the science officer aboard the Enterprise and as the most senior officer after Captain Archer he was also the first officer.

When Captain Archer got to his ready room he sat down and turned on the desk viewer. "Admiral Hernandez, good to see you. Congratulations on the promotion by the way" Captain Archer said when he saw the face on the other end of the connection. "Thanks but this is not time for pleasantries. I hate to pull you away from exploring The Expanse but a situation has developed on Vulcan." Admiral Hernandez said. "What sort of situation" Captain Archer asked. "There has been a rebellion among the slave population. They've taken over the main government building. Some of the rebels are also in the Vulcan desert looking for an artifact called the Kir'Shara. We don't know what it is but it could be a weapon of some kind" Admiral Hernandez told him. "Are you sending me any more ships to assist me in putting down the rebellion" Captain Archer asked. "I would like to be able to. It's a big job I've given you but rebellions are springing up across the Empire. Places like Andoria, Tellar, and Rigel which in the past haven't been a problem are starting to think that they might not want to be under the Empire's rule" Admiral Hernandez explained. "Good luck. Admiral Hernandez out" she continued. With that Captain Archer cut the connection and turned off his desk screen.

Captain Archer's senior staff was gathered around the master situation table at the rear of the bridge while Archer explained to them their next mission. "We have three main objectives. First we need to take control of the central governing complex on Vulcan. Second we need to find out what this Kir'Shara is and why the rebels want to find it. Third, once we've accomplished all that, we need to make sure the slaves won't be causing any more trouble in the future" Captain Archer said. "From what I hear there have been troubles throughout the Empire of late" Daniels responded. "Travis, how long will it take us to get to Vulcan from our present position" Captain Archer asked. "It will take us about a day at warp 5". Travis Mayweather, the helmsman of Enterprise, responded. "Malcolm, assemble a team to retake control of the central government complex. Make your team small. No need to do any more damage than necessary" Captain Archer said. "Aye sir. I'll get right on it" Malcolm Reed the Tactical Officer of Enterprise said. "I'll lead a team into the Vulcan desert to look for the Kir'Shara. Daniels you will have command of Enterprise while the teams are on the surface. I want you to attempt to hail the rebels in the central government complex. Distract them while Malcolm's team tries to infiltrate the building". Captain Archer said. "Aye sir" Daniels replied.

On this particular evening Captain Archer was having dinner with Commander Trip Tucker, Chief Engineer of Enterprise, and Dr. Elizabeth Cutler, Medical Officer of Enterprise. Phlox, Captain Archer's personal slave, entered the room carrying dinner. "Just put it on the table" Captain Archer said. Phlox served each of the officers their dinner. Once this was done he nodded his acknowledgement of Captain Archer's order and waited to be dismissed. "You may leave" Captain Archer said. Phlox nodded then backed out of the captain's dining room. "I'm surprised to hear about the uprising on Vulcan. I didn't think that the Empire had had a problem with a slave revolt since they started the policy of importing slaves from offworld after the Vulcan uprising 75 years ago" Dr. Cutler said. "Importing slaves from offworld has cut down on problems but I think this kind of thing was inevitable. Most species don't enjoy slavery and forced labor" Daniels responded. "You've always been an iconoclast Daniels. Humans are destined to rule the galaxy. Inferior cultures must learn to accept human domination" Captain Archer said in reply to Daniels' statement.

Now it was Malcolm's turn to hold a briefing at the master situation table at the rear of the bridge. "There is a side entrance on the basement level. That is where we will enter the building" Malcolm said while pointing to a schematic of the central governing complex on Vulcan. "What do you want us to do once we get in the building?" Dr. Cutler, who had been assigned to the team because of her knowledge of indirect methods of subduing people said. "Dr. Cutler I want you to try to gain access to the ventilation system. Release the riot control gas into the system. That should incapacitate the rebels. Once that is done we will beam them to the ship and restore order on the planet" Malcolm replied. "Where do I come in?" Hoshi asked. "I want you to assist the Doctor with the ventilation system as needed. Once that is done I want you to repair any damage that the rebels have done to the building's computers" Malcolm replied. Hoshi had been assigned to this team because of her knowledge of computers.

Meanwhile Captain Archer was giving a briefing of his own in the conference room. "The rebels have a base in the desert from which they have been trying to foment discord for a while now. If the rebels have this Kir'Shara that's where we would find it. There is a dampening field around the base so our equipment won't work once we get to the surface" Captain Archer said. "I recommend we take one of the shuttles. Once we get to the surface we should hit the base as quickly as possible" Travis suggested. "Agreed" Captain Archer said. "I'll handle finding the Kir'Shara. I've been looking for an opportunity to try out my new agonizer. Once the rebels get a taste of it they will tell us everything we need to know" Trip said.

"We are entering the Vulcan star system" Travis said from his position at the helm. "Put us behind the moon nearest Vulcan. If the rebels have sensors scanning for ships they wont be able to detect us there" Archer ordered. "Aye sir" Travis responded. "Everyone get into position for the mission. 'Captain' Daniels you have the Bridge" Captain Archer said. Daniels had changed his uniform for this occasion so as to better carry off the illusion that the Enterprise was here to negotiate with the rebels.

Malcolm and his team materialized near the building's side entrance. They blew the lock with a low energy blast from a phase pistol and entered the building. "We can access the ventilation system from the secondary control system that way" Malcolm said pointing down a corridor. "I've found the controls for the ventilation system. I'm initiating the program that will release the gas. It will take a few minutes to bypass normal security measures" Dr. Cutler said.

"Hail the rebels" Daniels said to Ensign Williams the relief communications officer. "Sir they are trying to jam our signal but I should have them onscreen in a minute" he replied. "Good, all we need to do is keep them distracted" Daniels responded. "They are coming onscreen now" Williams said. "This is T'Pol, provisional leader of the new Vulcan Alliance. What do you want?" A Vulcan woman, whose face had just appeared on the screen said. "I am Captain Daniels of the Imperial Starship Enterprise. You are hereby ordered to surrender yourselves to the Empire for judgment. Your actions constitute treason against the Empire" Daniels ordered. "We will do no such thing" T'Pol responded. "Scan to see if they have anyone down here looking for us" T'Pol continued. As she was looking behind her to give the order a yellow gas filled the room where she was standing and everyone collapsed wordlessly into a heap.

"I'm surprised we are able to get this close. The rebels probably took the central governing complex before the government had time to send a team to capture the base" Travis said as he landed the shuttle. Once they landed Captain Archer, Trip, Travis and the three MACO's that had accompanied the shuttle to the surface got out and began to walk toward the base. The rebel base was about a mile away from where they had the shuttle. "Storm in and take out as many rebels as you can with your TR-116 rifles. The technology is old enough that they should work. Leave their leader for Trip. His agonizer should be able to get everything we need to know on the Kir'Shara out of their leader" Captain Archer ordered as they approached the base. After they had entered and killed most of those inside they discovered that the rebellion from this end consisted of mostly Andorians. "My name is Shran. I am second in command of this little rebellion. What do you want" One of the rebels who had survived the attack said defiantly. "Tell us where the Kir'Shara is and why you want it" Trip said as he moved to put the agonizer onto Shran's neck. "The Kir'Shara contains the only surviving copy of the original writings of Surak the father of Vulcan philosophy. We hoped to use it to inspire Vulcan's, Andorians, Tellarites and all other slaves of the Empire to rebel against their oppressors" Shran responded. "Tell me where it is" Trip said angrily. By this point the agonizer was on Shran's neck. "It is in the cave at the back of the complex. The control room for the dampening field is there too. I suppose you want to know where that is too" Shran said defiantly once Trip had placed the agonizer on his neck and turned the power up a bit. "Travis get the Kir'Shara and make sure it comes back to the ship with us. Trip go to the control room and shut off the dampening field." Captain Archer ordered. "McKenzie kill everyone who is still alive" he continued to one of the MACO's who was part of the team that attacked the base.

"Lieutenant Reed and the rest of us were able to apprehend the rebels at the central governing complex. They are in holding cells on Vulcan and order has been restored" Hoshi told Captain Archer as the two walked down an Enterprise corridor. "Very good. We were able to kill the rebels that were looking for the Kir'Shara. It will be turned over to Starfleet Command" Captain Archer responded.


End file.
